яεsρuεsтαs
by Perfect Hell
Summary: Estaba decidida, lucharía, mataría o moriría por él. Le confesé que lo amaba, no obtuve respuesta. Pensé que iba a morir, pero no lo hice. Esta historia es basada en el capitulo 437 la confesión de Hinata. Pasen y lean.
1. Respuestas

**N**otas de la autora: ¡Bienvenidos! Amm… Fanfic corregido, nada nuevo en él. Al menos que no lo hayan leído xD.

**D**isclaimer: Naruto, no me pertenece, esa es la triste realidad. Lo único que es de mi propiedad son las maniáticas ideas que salen de mi ¿Cabeza? O ¿Coco? xD

**A**dvertencias: OoC, NaruHina (es una advertencia?? O.o, entonces porque están aquí? xD)

* * *

**๋****•**Respuestas **๋****•**

**๋****•**By_PerFecTHeLL**๋****•**

*____________I ask you... You answer me

**:.**

Estaba decidida a enfrentarlo, nunca estuve más segura que en esos momentos. Quería matarlo por hacerle daño a la persona que más quiero. Pero yo sé que eso es imposible, yo jamás podría derrotarlo; aun así salí a la defensiva. No me importaba morir, no, claro que no. Si era por _él_ no me importaba. Me sorprendí de mi misma, ya que no tenía miedo; estaba firme en cada cosa que decía, en cada cosa que le decía a _él_. No me importo qué pensaría de mí, lo único que pude sentir fue su mirada, aun aunque estaba a mi espalda; sentía su respiración, sentía su mirada sorprendida. Al fin le dije después de tanto tiempo. Por fin le dije que lo _amaba_, sé que fue estúpido no huir de ahí, pero no iba a retroceder, no ahora que había llegado demasiado lejos. Salí en combate, para lo que me duro. No pude acertarle un solo golpe. Ni para que dudar, era mucho más fuerte que yo. No me sorprendo ya lo sabía. Sentí una punzada atravesándome. Pero aun así estaba un poco consciente, veía la sangre caer, _mi sangre _caer de esa poderosa espada que me había hecho tal daño. Sentía deseos de llorar, después de todo fue una _inútil_. Mi mente se nublo y cerré los ojos. Ya no supe que paso, no recuerdo nada.

Escuche varias voces rodearme, escuche una voz familiar. Era mi hermano Neji, no podía distinguir muy bien lo que estaba diciendo. Escuche otra voz era la de Tenten. Otra vez se me volvió a nublar la mente cuando de nuevo quede inconsciente.

Al fin desperté del largo sueño, iba en los brazos de mi hermano. Él sintió que desperté y paro enseguida.

—Hinata, has despertado al fin —en sus ojos pude ver cierto toque de ¿felicidad?

—N-Neji, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Argh! — me queje, ya que sentí un dolor punzante en la parte de mi abdomen, me lo sostuve con mis manos. Sentí un líquido pegarse a estas, las separe y las mire, era mi sangre. No había sido un sueño.

—La herida se ha abierto de nuevo, debemos apresurarnos a llegar— me dijo, preocupado.

—Hermano… — dude en preguntarle pero al fin lo hice — ¿dónde están los demás? —

Pude observar como pensaba antes de decirme, cuando al fin lo escuche hablar.

—Ellos, se fueron a buscar a Naruto —

Sentí que mi corazón se me saldría, no podía creerlo. Lágrimas se me habían acumulado en mis ojos, lágrimas que no pude detener; ya las había derramado en el hombro de mi primo, de mi hermano.

—Él… quiso ir a buscar al verdadero Pein — fue lo último que dijo e inicio de nuevo el transcurso del camino.

Ya no dije ninguna palabra. Había quedado muy confundida; lo mencionado por Neji, me había dejado en shock. Pronto otra vez las ganas de cerrar mis ojos se hicieron presentes; no quería hacerlo, quería estar atenta de todo. Ya no quería ser más una carga, pero no pude evitarlo, mis ojos se cerraron lentamente.

Abrí mis ojos poco a poco, vi una luz blanca. No pude evitar que saliera un "acaso estoy muerta" de mis labios.

-No, afortunadamente- escuche una voz, mis ojos poco a poco se fueron adaptando a la luz. Y pude distinguir la silueta de…

—Lady Tsunade — me intente levantar de inmediato pero su mano me lo impidió.

—Tranquila Hinata, no hagas esfuerzos o la herida se te abrirá de nuevo — me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Lady Tsunade, ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Neji? ¿Qué ha pasado con Naruto? ¿Los demás están bien? —la hokage nada más se empezó a reír.

—Calma Hinata, son demasiadas preguntas. Todo está bien. —

—P-pero N-Naruto — dije asustada, mientras sentía mi cuerpo temblar.

—Tranquila, ese chico es duro de matar— dijo burlonamente, pero al ver mi cara puso una más seria —Él, está siendo revisado en este momento, por Sakura—

Sentí que mi corazón, se calmó. Pero una parte de mí, estaba inquieta por el último nombre mencionado.

— ¿S-Sakura está con él? — la hokage asintió. Acaricio un poco mi cabeza y se fue, diciéndome que tenía que ir a ver como estaba, "el héroe de Konoha". Cuando salió, me puse a pensar. Después de todo no ayude mucho, no hice más que estorbar. Tal vez mi camino, no es el ser ninja. Sentí mis lágrimas de nuevo, ya no quería llorar. Cuando de pronto, se me vino en la mente esa escena, de la Hinata fuerte y decidida en la pelea. Recordaba cada palabra que le había dicho a _mi amado_. La sangre se hizo presente en mis mejillas. Ese color que desde niña me caracterizaba. Ahora qué pensaría Naruto de mí, a lo mejor ya se le había olvidado todo lo que le dije. Este último pensamiento, me hizo sentir feliz y a la vez triste. ¿Porque debería importarle a él, lo que yo sintiera?

Tal vez lo mejor era morir en la batalla. No. Tengo que sacar estos pensamientos de mi mente, solo hay alguien que me puede dar una respuesta y ese eres tu **_mi querido lector_**, que entraste en mis pensamientos y has llegado hasta el final de ellos, con tal de descubrir lo que pasa con mi vida y la del rubio que conoces. Tú tienes las respuestas, si son malas ustedes lo decidirán, de lo contrario si son buenas. Se los agradeceré de todo corazón por haberme dado la oportunidad de hacer feliz a Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

**R**eviews?


	2. Una respuesta no esperada

**N**otas de la autora: ¡Bienvenidos! Amm… Fanfic corregido, nada nuevo en él. Al menos que no lo hayan leído xD.

**D**isclaimer: Naruto, no me pertenece, esa es la triste realidad. Lo único que es de mi propiedad son las maniáticas ideas que salen de mi ¿Cabeza? O ¿Coco? xD

**A**dvertencias: OoC, NaruHina (es una advertencia?? O.o, entonces porque están aquí? xD)

* * *

**๋•** Respuestas **๋•**

**๋•** By_PerFecTHeLL **๋•**

*____________I ask you... You answer me

:.

—Hoy nos hemos reunido, para honrar a los venerables shinobis que arriesgaron su vida por nosotros, demostraron lealtad, valentía y honor a la aldea— decía la quinta hokage, con los aires de superioridad que la caracterizan.

Se veían aldeanos, niños, jóvenes y ancianos rodeando a aquella distinguida hokage, shinobis y kunoichis detrás de esta, formados en hileras. Mientras daba un discurso para honrar aquellos shinobis, que habían sido capaces de combatir aquel peligro que amenazaba a la aldea.

—Gracias a ellos, gracias a la valentía y el coraje que demostraron. Para poner a salvo nuestra aldea, gracias a ello…— pauso— estamos a salvo— finalizo la hokage, recibiendo gritos y aplausos por parte de los ancianos y demás aldeanos.

—Pero…— continuo, provocando que estos dejaran de celebrar— hay un shinobi en especial, que nos ha demostrado la suficiente sensatez, para descubrir otra forma de encontrar la paz—volteo a ver hacia atrás, busco al rubio con la vista. Al encontrarlo le indico que se acercara a ella.

Él sorprendido, se acercó a pasos lentos. Su corazón latía rápidamente, jamás había sido acreditado por nada de sus misiones, ¿Por qué hacerlo ahora? Al acercarse junto a la vieja, esta poso su mano en el hombro del muchacho. Volteo de nuevo hacia los aldeanos y continúo hablando.

—Es por eso que les digo ahora, que le den un fuerte aplauso al futuro hokage de konoha, Uzumaki Naruto—

El chico respiro hondo, retuvo el aire; le era imposible sacarlo. Sentía ganas de llorar, gritar, reír; pero su cuerpo, no se decidía, este se había quedado completamente congelado. Él volteo a ver a la hokage con la boca entreabierta y con los ojos completamente llenos de lágrimas.

—Si alguien tiene una objeción en que él sea mi sucesor, que hable ahora— dijo firme la quinta, nadie hizo ningún ruido, ningún sonido… ninguna queja.

—Bien, entonces a celebrar— concluyo la hokage.

Esta estaba dispuesta a retirarse, cuando una mano la sostuvo de su brazo.

—Usted cree… usted cree… ¿Qué estoy preparado? — dijo el rubio.

La hokage lo miro con ternura, ese chico debería estar celebrando, por fin su sueño se había hecho realidad; pero lo único que ahora le importaba era saber si estaba preparado. Que ironía.

—Yo… no dije que estuvieras completamente preparado— le dijo suavemente la hokage, viéndolo a los ojos. Este solo bajo la mirada al recibir eso por respuesta, pero enseguida sintió como una mano se posaba en su barbilla y le subía la mirada. —Yo sé que te falta mucho por aprender, pero creo que ya has aprendido la lección más importante de ser un hokage—

El chico la miro con confusión.

—Es ver siempre por el bien de tu aldea Naruto, sin importar si es dar tu vida propia…— le sonrió con ternura, beso la frente del chico y se marchó.

El chico sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro una vez que la quinta se había marchado, esté volteo y vio a su amiga del alma Sakura…

—Vamos Naruto, no te puedes perder la celebración— dijo ella con una sonrisa.

El chico asintió y salió de ahí junto con ella. Había puestos por doquier, gente bailando en algunas partes, otras riendo. En fin había mucha actividad, en Konoha.

— ¿Estas bien, Naruto? — le pregunto la chica de cabello rosa.

—Humm… ha… si— respondió él, o al menos fue lo único que se le ocurrió responder.

—Mira, ahí están los chicos— dijo apuntando hacia un puesto en específico.

El rubio, volteo a ver. Si ahí estaban sus amigos o al menos parte de ellos: Lee, Tenten, Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba y Shino.

Sakura se lo llevo jalando de la mano. El chico estaba demasiado pensativo como para darse cuenta de eso.

— ¿Qué tal chicos? — saludo Sakura, al llegar donde estaba el grupo.

—Nada frentona— contesto obviamente Ino.

—No sabía que eran novios— le comento Tenten. Provocando que Sakura se sonrojara.

—Rayos, ya se tardó mucho— Naruto, al oír esta voz alzo la mirada. Era del Inuzuka, que al parecer estaba buscando algo o más bien a alguien.

— ¿De qué hablas Kiba?- —pregunto con curiosidad la del cabello rosa.

—Es que, Neji llevo a Hinata a comer algo saludable— agrego Shino saliendo de la nada, como siempre.

El rubio, sintió como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar de alegría, con tan solo oír el nombre de la chica de ojos perla.

—Hinata-chan, ¿Está aquí? — dijo el rubio, soltando la mano de su amiga.

—Sí, pero no ha regresado ¡Argh! — gruño el Inuzuka.

—Mira, ahí vienen— grito feliz Tenten.

El rubio volteo inmediatamente y vio a Hinata vestida con un lindo kimono blanco, con toques rojos y amarillos. Esta era cargada por su primo/hermano Neji.

—Perdón por la tardanza— agrego el chico de cabello castaño.

—Ya era hora— grito el Inuzuka desesperado.

—Tuve, que llevar a Hinata a la mansión, debido a que no encontré comida saludable para ella— dijo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, mientras veía a Kiba con superioridad.

—Je, je lo siento Kiba, pero mi hermano se preocupa mucho por mí— le trato de tranquilizar con una sonrisa linda y comprensiva. Ella no se había dado cuenta de que el rubio estaba ahí, viendo cada uno de sus gestos que hacia la chica.

—Hola Hinata…— pudo articular el rubio.

Ella volteo su vista a dónde provenía la voz, y vio ahí a su amado rubio viéndola. El tiempo desapareció entre ellos, la chica su respiración era acelerada al igual que el ritmo de su corazón, al contrario de la del chico era pasiva, su corazón latía fuertemente pero el palpitar era suave.

* * *

POV

No sabía qué hacer, debía huir o debía enfrentarlo. Me dije a mi misma que ya no huiría pero mi corazón quisiera escaparse en este momento, para no ser herido. Veo que está muy bien acompañado (refiriéndome a Sakura claro), tal vez él no sienta lo mismo por mí. Tal vez solo sea lastima la que siente por mí, siento deseos de llorar ante estos pensamientos. Sacudo mi cabeza y enseguida le respondo.

—Hola Naru-Naruto— rayos, no puedo dejar de tartamudear. Miren lo que hace con solo estar presente. Veo que sonríe. ¿Por qué sonríe? ¿Acaso le parezco divertida?

—Hinata, ¿Podemos hablar? —yo me sonrojo intensamente. Volteo a ver a mi hermano como pidiendo su aprobación con la mirada, él solo atina a decir.

—Adelante, Hinata. Pero no llegues muy tarde— supe que él, confiaba en mí. Debido a que no uso la formalidad de siempre. Yo asentí, y me puse en marcha con Naruto. No sabía a donde me iba a llevar pero… que importaba, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para pensar a que lugares me podría llevar.

Fin del POV

* * *

El chico se detuvo, provocando que la chica de ojos perla también se inmovilizara. Estaban arriba de la montaña hokage. Abajo se podía ver la celebración que se realizaba, mucha alegría inundaba la aldea en ese momento.

—Naru-Naruto— nombro la kunoichi al chico.

—Hinata, yo…— no sabía que decir, sentía que las manos le sudaban. Jamás se había sentido así ni siquiera con Sakura.

—Yo… siento que…—

—Descuida, Naruto— escucho decirle—yo sé, que tú quieres a Sakura— le dolió a la chica en lo más profundo de su corazón decirle eso, pero no le quería complicar las cosas al chico.

—Yo sé que nada de lo que haga, cambiara ese profundo amor que sientes por ella— dijo la kunoichi, con la voz ya quebrada por las lágrimas—pero aun así… yo quería que supieras lo mucho que te quiero—finalizo la chica, ya no pudiendo detener los sollozos. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. Se sentía tonta por llorar, se suponía que ella quería lo mejor para él… lo único que estaba logrando con llorar era que él se sintiera mal, al menos eso pensaba ella.

— ¿Estas segura de lo que dices? — le escucho hablar con cierto enojo en su voz, provocando que la chica volteara a verlo, este se había puesto frente de ella cosa que hizo sonrojar a la Hyuga.

—Solo quiero que me respondas es… ¿Estas segura? —

—Yo…—

—Yo estoy seguro de lo que siento. Estaba o al menos creía estar enamorado de Sakura, estaba buscando el amor de alguien—admitió el joven.

—A mí me falto el amor de mis padres Hinata, de niño era despreciado pero gracias al tercer hokage eso cambio… gracias al tercero; pero otra vez la vida dio un giro y me lo quito. Todos mis amigos, han pagado caro. ¿Sabes porque? —

La kunoichi no respondió solo escuchaba al muchacho

—Por el simple hecho, de que fueron mis amigos—callo un momento—Sasuke, Jiraiya, el tercero y por poco tú…—poso sus manos en los hombros de la chica.

—Yo no puedo arriesgarte Hinata, no ahora, ni nunca— la chica soltó unas pocas lágrimas.

— ¿Tú crees que yo, arriesgaría a la persona que amo? —

La chica abrió sus ojos, acaso ¿se le estaba declarando? Pensó un poco y después respondió.

—Y… tú crees, ¿Qué yo no me volvería arriesgar por esa persona? —

El chico la abrazo con fuerza, pronto comenzaron los fuegos artificiales, que daban una vista perfecta al panorama. El rubio deshizo un poco el abrazo para mirar fijamente la hermosa cara de la Hyuga, trago un poco de saliva y se acercó lentamente a su rostro, vio como la chica iba cerrando sus ojos, él hizo lo mismo; antes de que sus labios se tocasen le susurro algo el Uzumaki a la Hyuga, provocando que su aliento chocara con los labios de esta. Acción que le causo un leve temblor en su cuerpo.

— ¿Estas segura de esto? Porque después, no seré capaz de dejarte ir—

La chica solo contesto a la pregunta juntando sus labios con los del chico, ese chico al cual amaba y admiraba desde hace años.

Desde las sombras, una silueta de una chica lloraba la pérdida de un _amor_ _muy valioso_.

* * *

Reviews?

Espero les haya gustado. Aplausos, jitomatazos... lo que sea, pero gracias por leer!!! xD


End file.
